The invention relates generally to a system for restricting water flow by a tamper-resistant flow restrictor assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and a method for installing and preventing tampering with a flow restrictor assembly for restricting water flow to a showerhead by concealing the method of removal of the flow restrictor assembly.
Headlines concerning global warning and potential weather extremes that may lead to drought in some areas has renewed interest in conserving water and energy. Showers are typically the third largest water use in a residence after toilets and clothes washers. It has been estimated that the average American shower uses 17.2 gallons when taking a shower that lasts for 8.2 minutes at the average flow rate of 2.1 gallons per minute (gpm). Reducing the use of heated hot water is one way to conserve both water and energy. Since 1994, through the Energy Policy Act of 1992, the Federal government has mandated that many household fixtures must reduce water flow. For example, all showerheads manufactured or imported into the United States must meet reduced flow requirements of 2.5 gpm at 80 pounds per square inch (psi). Prior to this regulation, shower users could consume five to eight gpm.
To meet the Federal goal, to conserve resources, and to save money, many flow restrictors have been installed in showers. These restrictors are simple disks with small orifices that can either be an integral part of a new showerhead or they can be “after-market” inserts that are installed at a point between the shower arm and the showerhead itself. Integral restrictors are used by the showerhead manufacturer to reduce the flow and meet the 2.5 gpm Federal maximum allowable flow rate. Because they typically are easily removed for cleaning, it gives the user the opportunity to increase the flow rate to a level that exceeds 2.5 gpm by simply eliminating the removable disk. This undesirable characteristic permits one to defeat the purpose of the Federal regulation. After-market flow restrictors are readily available that accomplish the task of reducing the showerhead flow to some more-efficient rate, below the Federal mandated rate of 2.5 gpm that results from a compliant showerhead. In many cases, though, the effect of the restrictor is to render the shower experience unsatisfactory because of the lower pressure and force. Generally, because an after-market restrictor is visible on the shower arm, the frustrated bather can easily remove it with the aid of a few simple tools.
Many apartment buildings do not have separate water meters for each tenant nor separate water heating systems for each individual apartment. As a result, the cost of the water as well as the cost of the heating the water is borne by the landlord who then will pass these costs back to the tenants through the rent. Often the landlord may not be permitted by law to raise the rent to compensate for rising utility costs because of rent control laws. Like homeowners, landlords desire to “go green” and operate more environmentally conscientious buildings by conserving water and heat in a manner that least inconveniences tenants. While the newer showerheads and after-market inserts have resulted in savings in both water and energy, these are easily defeated by a tenant with a few simple tools and minimum skill and knowledge. Landlords desire a system that reduces water use and is resistant to tampering.
One attempt to foil a tenant's attempt to remove an “after-market” external flow restrictor used a rotating sleeve to cover the set screw that locked the fitting in place on the showerhead arm. The rotating sleeve was held in place by an additional set screw. However, because the tenant easily could spot where the flow restrictor was placed, it invited attempts to be tampered with. Once the set screw on the outside of the rotating sleeve was removed, the sleeve freely rotated. Once the sleeve was rotated, the second set screw was easily removed and the flow restrictor unscrewed from the arm.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.